Halcyon City Museum
Halcyon City Museum is located on the Upper West Side of Halcyon City in Downtown. The museum complex comprises of 20 interconnected buildings housing 42 permanent exhibition halls, in addition to a planetarium, a botanical garden, a mini-zoo, and a library. The museum collections contain over 25 million specimens of plants, animals, fossils, minerals, rocks, meteorites, human remains, cultural and mystical artifacts, and super paraphernalia, of which only a small fraction can be displayed at any given time. The complex occupies more than 1,500,000 square feet (190,000 m2) and has a full-time scientific staff of 135, sponsors over 90 special field expeditions each year, and averages about five million visits annually. "You'll want to be careful where you navigate through the rooms though. More than once it turned out that the super items were real or that a spirit took up residence in the Hall of Honor!" Tourmaline, a tour guide in his youth recalled once that Dr. Atom’s gauntlets still had traces of his energy left. Exhibits The museum has exhaustively detailed exhibits on superheroes throughout history, including special displays on the “mystery men” of the 1930s, the Liberty League, and more modern heroes like the Freedom League and the Atom Family. The latest exhibit is on the Silver Sable in Halcyon City and its aftermath. The current curator is historian Dr. Jerry B. R. Thomas. The museum has lifelike statues of supers, dioramas, actual donated costumes, and replicas of super-gadgets and equipment. There are three small theaters, one for newsreels and footage of the early heroes from the 1920s on through the early 1950s, another for the modern heroes of the 1960s through today, and a third for footage of super-criminals and a special documentary on the Skraa Invasion. The museum has a busy gift shop selling all manner of super-memorabilia, including T-shirts, statuettes, comic books, poster prints, videos, and more. The darkly-lit Hall of Honor features spotlights illuminating statues of heroes who gave their lives fighting for Halcyon City: Andrea Atom, Brainstorm, Centurion, Halogen, Hepcat, Mentac, Scarab, Tectonic, and others. Outside the museum stands the 20-foot bronze sculpture “Atlas Triumphant”—a man holding a representation of the Earth high above his head—by artist Raul Diaz. Attached to the museum is the original Champion’s theme-restaurant. Owner and noted collector Todd Champion helped supply many exhibits for the museum, and more can be found inside the restaurant itself. Champion’s does a booming business, and occasionally gets visited by one or more of Halcyon’s resident heroes, making it all the more popular for tourists hoping to “spot a superhero.” Exhibit: The History of Superhumanity and Its Impact on Modern Society This exhibit was created to provide a glimpse of some of super powered specimens. It differs from the others as it is the only exhibit to showcase some of Halcyon's most valuable and rare superhuman artifacts and paraphernalia available from history. These pieces represent only a small fraction of the total superhuman population but are intended to give tourists a historical representation of what life was like in a time when Super Heroes defended Halcyon City from Super Villains. (located in the Great Hall and auxiliary hall). Some of the more prominent items from past villains and heroes on display: * Flying Freedom's goggles and cape, some torn and battered through the years. * Catburglar calling cards. If you're familiar with these calling cards from the elusive Magpie, you must have been unlucky enough to find your valuables stolen. This is a set of over 420 cards representing his jitney of larceny. * Atom Devices, multiple high tech machines from the Atom Family "Nucleus" Labs, some showing their age - others still far beyond modern technology. * A collection of Johnny Rocket's crime fighting and running shoes, glasses and goggles. * Talos, the titan in bronze. The high prized statue of Daniell Daedelus' best and worst creation. * The Three-Flame Katana and Wakizashi of the Crimson Katana. * A walk with Centurion, rare glimpses at his fabled arrival so many years ago through his death in 1993 as shown from hometown newspaper articles and other media of the day. * Hall of Heroes: featuring spotlighted exact wax replicas of the world's greatest heroes such as Brainstorm, Centurion, Doctor Atom, the Ocelot, the Penitent, Scarab, Tectonic, and dozens more. Interact When you consult the archives of the Halcyon City Museum for answers to a problem, roll + Superior. One a 10+ ask the GM two questions. On a 7-9 ask one. * What can I use here to help me solve my problem? * What is a piece of important history about or event? * What expert would know more about this? One a miss, you accidentally activate an artifact you shouldn’t have activated, anger a spirit, or get into trouble with museum security. Category:Location Category:Interaction